


【GGAD】解决争执的最好办法 byJOYCE 乔艺文（LOF）

by Adelina_loki



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_loki/pseuds/Adelina_loki
Summary: 呜呜呜呜





	【GGAD】解决争执的最好办法 byJOYCE 乔艺文（LOF）

盖勒特不止一次质问过阿不思，究竟是为了他的弟弟妹妹留在这个偏远的山谷，还是和他一起去巴黎，开创全新的世界。而每一次，阿不思都摇摆不定。

盖勒特有限的耐心终于消耗殆尽，这次，他气恼得决定，一定要让阿不思明白他究竟属于谁。盖勒特举起魔杖，将阿不思的手缚在了身后。

两人正在盖勒特家的阁楼上，透过窗户正好可以看到阿不思的家。

阿不思坐在房间中间的凳子上，盖勒特狠狠吻着他的唇，继而分开，将手指入侵他的唇齿之间，挑拨玩弄着他的舌头，手指深入抽出，阿不思的唾液顺着嘴角流下，盖勒特粗鲁得用手抽插他的嘴，阿不思知道这意味着什么。

盖勒特解开了裤子，巨大坚挺的性器早已迫不及待得跳了出来，他扶着自己的灼热，在阿不思的脸上拍打着，摩擦着，将柱头上淫靡的体液蹭在阿不思那纯洁的脸庞上，仿佛这样才让他感觉自己彻底占有这少年，就被我污染，陪我沉沦。

“唔嗯……”红发少年被抓住头发被迫张开嘴，金发少年一下便深深顶进了他的喉咙。

盖勒特完完全全能感觉到身下少年拼命想要呼吸的喉管，听着他的哀鸣，盖勒特只感觉自己的性器又涨大了几分，他忍不住耸动腰肢，在阿不思的口中来回抽插。

阿不思痛苦得张大嘴，想喘息被堵住喉咙，盖勒特的巨大稍稍退出，他又被混合的液体呛到了，还未咳嗽便又被巨大插进了喉管，阿不思剧烈得想要咳嗽，喉咙激烈得上下反而更刺激了眼前的欲望，“阿尔！……你这样是想让我射进你嘴里吗!”盖勒特低吼着抓紧了胯下的红发，狠狠地送了送腰，而阿不思只能发出痛苦得唔唔声，舌头用力推拒着，却只换来这野兽的嘶吼，“你这个小骚货，你从哪学的这么会舔，我看你是想好好尝尝我的肉棒。

盖勒特说着按住了红发少年的后脑勺，巨大火烫的性器颤抖着跳动，将白浊全部喂给身下的少年。

“咳咳咳！!唔咳！！”阿不思终于剧烈得咳嗽起来，白色的液体沿着嘴角溢出来，大口呼吸着空气，憋得通红的脸颊看起来无比色情。

盖勒特眼神晦暗，他拎着阿不思的衬衣领，将他提起来面对自己，少年张扬霸道的脸颊因为情欲熏染出血色。

阿不思仰头看着怒火未消的少年，明明比自己小，却比自己高这么多，他想。

发现了阿不思在走神，盖勒特利落地拉开他的长裤拉链，握住了他的性器。阿不思因为刚刚的运动而微微觉醒的欲望一下就被盖勒特发现了。

“你很喜欢我的精液啊，阿尔，只是尝到我的味道就这么激动了吗？”盖勒特熟练地玩弄掌中的性器，他知道他所有的敏感，只几下，那东西便坚硬挺立了。

阿不思有些站不稳，粗重的喘息暴露了他的欲望，然而缚在身后的双手无法挣脱，他只得将额头顶在盖勒特的胸口维持平衡。

盖勒特并不想给他温柔。

一声咒语，阿不思的衣服全部落在地板上，少年纤细紧实的身体暴露在微凉的空气中，阿不思惊呼一声，“盖尔！你要干嘛！我们可是在你姑妈家。”

“我要干嘛？我当然是要干你，阿尔，既然知道是在我姑妈家，那你一定要小声一点，不然被姑妈看见了，我想她就再也不会觉得你是品学兼优的好~孩子了。”

盖勒特一手抓着阿不思的肩膀让他保持靠着自己的姿势，另一只手依然霸道而惩罚的手段折磨阿不思的欲望，每当阿不思感到快要被铺天盖地的欲望淹没时，盖勒特总会放开他的灼热，狠狠的拧一下他的乳头，或是直接拧他的囊袋，那疼痛一下便将阿不思拉回这个房间。

他们就维持着这个姿势了很久，直到阿不思的理智快要被烧毁。

“盖尔……”

“怎么了？……阿尔。”

“不要折磨我了……”阿不思说着摆动着腰想要在爱人的手中多获得一些安慰。

“那你要我怎么办呢？告诉我……阿尔……”盖勒特

“我要……嗯啊我要你……”阿不思难以压抑脱口的呻吟。

“要我什么？“

即使看不到对方的表情，阿不思也知道盖勒特现在脸上的表情，他招牌的坏笑。

”盖尔……我要……“屈从于身体的欲望，阿不思乞求着，”我要你……我要你操我……“

哗啦一声，盖勒特将旁边的书桌上乱摊开的纸张和他们刚刚研究的魔咒书一把扫落在地，他一把将阿不思抱起，上半身放在了书桌上。

古旧的木桌上，躺着一个苍白中透着粉红的少年，阿不思的眼睛湿润发红，睫毛忽闪挂着些许泪光。

盖勒特毫不怜惜的抓起他的脚踝把他的双腿大大分开，躺在腿中间的火热紧张得跳了跳，盖勒特将他的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，用力压上少年的身体，咬上他的乳头，吸吮啃噬，阿不思微微低头看到如此情欲的画面，身体仿佛被点燃一样，忍不住挺着胸口将自己送入盖勒特的口中。只一分神，盖勒特沾满润滑剂的手指已经熟稔地闯进阿不思的身体。

“嗯啊……盖尔……那里不要碰……嗯啊……”阿不思用力的扭动想要挣脱，然而身体深处的快感让他缴械投降。

“哪里？这里吗？可爱的阿尔，你真的不要吗？”盖勒特不仅不停，反而更加粗鲁得按揉摩擦那敏感点。

 “嗯啊……啊……盖尔……嗯啊……我要死了……求你……唔嗯……”

“别这么大声，万一被我姑妈听见就不好了。”听见这话，阿不思死死咬住了下嘴唇，只有断断续续的哼声难以压抑。

盖勒特实在无法忍受阿不思这拼命忍耐的表情，他扶着自己的粗大，慢慢顶进阿不思炙热紧致的身体。

阿不思拼命地喘息，双腿的挣扎都被盖勒特压住，阿不思的眼睛被逼出了眼泪，压抑不住的呻吟化作歇斯底里的气音，他紧紧闭着眼睛，痛苦又快感的表情让他几乎有些扭曲了。

盖勒特没有给他太多时间去适应，他抱住阿不思的双腿狠狠地抽插。

阿不思的身体不停得推拒又夹紧，盖勒特几乎癫狂，他每次退出只剩下顶端，再狠狠插到底，几乎每次都撞到阿不思的敏感点。

”啊……要死了……盖尔……嗯啊……唔……我快要死掉了……盖尔，盖尔我好爽……嗯啊……“淫乱的话语不停地从阿不思口中吐露，他脸色涨红，仿佛夏日里的晚霞，除了承受盖勒特肆虐的情欲，他什么也做不了……

阿不思感觉大概过了一个世纪那么久，盖勒特突然离开了他的身体，将他从桌上抱下来。

结束了吗？阿不思迷迷糊糊的想，他的理智已经离他而去。

盖勒特将阿不思抱到了阁楼的窗边，正对着街道，和对面阿不思的家。

窗边微凉的风让阿不思不禁瑟缩了一下，而盖勒特却似乎想让他完全清醒过来，盖勒特将他猛地按到了窗玻璃上，冰冷的触感一下惊醒了阿不思。

从一开始就缚在背后的双手此刻更是什么也做不了，盖勒特从背后压上阿不思的身体，衬衣衣料的触感，更加提醒阿不思此刻的一丝不挂。

”盖尔！会被人看到的！“阿不思努力想要挣扎，然而跪着的姿势被盖勒特顶在窗户上，双腿被撑开，后面就是盖勒特的粗大火热，一切反抗都是徒劳。

盖勒特更用力得将阿不思的半身都贴在玻璃上，冰冷的玻璃刺激得阿不思乳头挺立，被挤压在玻璃上好像变成两颗熟过的野草莓。

而更令他羞耻的是，自己的灼热被挤在窗户与小腹之间，冰冷的触感和灼热的液体润滑，他感觉到自己的性器几乎不受控制得跳动，与玻璃淫乱得摩擦。盖勒特显然也发现了。

“阿尔，你怎么这么淫乱，对窗户都有感觉吗？”盖勒特充满诱惑的声音在耳边响起，阿不思忍不住回头想要亲吻那薄利的唇，盖勒特给了他这个吻。

唇舌的交缠，盖勒特用力的掠夺阿不思的唇，同时将自己的性器又一次送入了那销魂蚀骨的紧致。

：唔嗯……嗯啊……”阿不思的唇被堵着，只能发出哼声，身体被填满，滚烫的性器将他的身体打开，“啊……盖尔……”

盖勒特放开这红肿的双唇，带出一丝银线，阿不思张大嘴却叫不出声音。

“盖尔……哈啊……太深了……”气音在证明着阿不思的难以承受。

盖勒特并没有退后，他就这样狠狠地顶到更深，将阿不思压在玻璃上顶动，阿不思的性器和玻璃摩擦挤压变得更加敏感火热，盖勒特顶在深处耸动用力地带动阿不思的身体在玻璃上摩擦，阿不思的性器不停流出灼热的体液，让他与玻璃的摩擦更加顺滑，玻璃被他搞得淫靡不堪。

“阿尔，这会儿从外面看，你该会有多淫荡，多骚啊……”格林德沃的话语让阿不思一阵颤抖，自己这样淫乱的姿势，好像发情的母狗。这样的想法却让他更加被情欲支配，他拼命扭动着腰，用挺翘的臀摩擦身后的人。

“骚货，你是发情的母狗吗！”盖勒特恶狠狠得咒骂，抬手就狠狠打在阿不思挺得愈发高的臀上，留下淡红色的指印。紧接着，盖勒特用力的掐住阿不思的臀，疯狂的顶撞，仿佛要将阿不思拆骨食肉，他咬上阿不思的腰，撕扯啃咬，让他痛并快乐着。

“叫我主人，阿尔，说你就是我的母狗！”盖勒特的眼睛充血，他需要他彻底的臣服。

“嗯啊…………主人……主人操我……操坏我……求你……”

 “说你是我的母狗！”盖勒特停止了顶动，阿不思拼命得扭动，小穴吞咽着盖勒特的巨大，“我……我是……你的……母狗……”阿不思的最后一根弦断掉了，他是盖勒特的，全身心。

“真乖。”盖勒特说着，开始最后的冲刺。

阿不思脑中一片空白，只剩下滔天的欲望。冰冷、炙热同时淫乱着他的身体，无论哪一样都让他时而置身天堂，时而跌入地狱。

正当他感到自己快到爆发的边缘时，格林德沃的声音仿佛从天边传来。

“阿尔，你妹妹回来了。”

妹妹？阿不思一团欲火的脑子被这个词牵动，他下意识得看向窗外。

他的妹妹正站在街道上，左顾右盼好像在等人。

阿不思紧张得全身都绷紧了，格林德沃毫不犹疑地狠狠顶上阿不思的敏感点，“啊……嗯啊！！！！！！！！”毫无防备的阿不思在紧张、害怕和性欲的夹击下，达到了灭顶的高潮。

白浊的液体全射到了窗户上，阿不思眼前一黑，羞耻感将他淹没，而盖勒特的粗大顶撞着发泄在了他的体内，滚烫的液体刺激得他颤抖着尿了出来。

格林德沃将阿不思抱起来放在床上，嘴角微翘欣赏着窗户上的一片狼藉。

阿利安娜站在家门口等阿不福斯赶羊回家，隐约的，她好像听到了哥哥的叫声，她猛地抬头，只看到猫头鹰从那个“德国先生”家的屋顶飞了起来，阿利安娜笑自己想哥哥都产生幻听了，而她却注意到，对面房子阁楼的窗户怎么这么脏呢，难道是猫头鹰的排泄物？等她见到巴沙特太太一定要告诉她，如果她不介意的话，自己也可以帮她清理干净。

阿不思躺在床上，半天回不过神，猛然他好像想起了什么，猛地坐起来又因为酸痛的腰躺了回去，“盖尔！我妹妹……我妹妹有没有看到……”

“阿尔，你刚刚才承认我是你的主人，这么快又开始关心你妹妹。”

“盖尔，你知道的，我是你的，从身体，到灵魂……但是刚才的画面让我妹妹看到的话……”

“她没有看见。”

“啊……那就好……”

房间回归沉默，盖勒特坐到床边，轻抚着阿不思的发丝，”阿尔，我爱你。”

阿不思顺从地蹭蹭盖勒特的手，“我也爱你。”

 

盖勒特不止一次质问过阿不思，究竟是为了他的弟弟妹妹留在这个偏远的山谷，还是和他一起去巴黎，开创全新的世界。而每一次，阿不思都摇摆不定。

盖勒特有限的耐心终于消耗殆尽，这次，他气恼得决定，一定要让阿不思明白他究竟属于谁。盖勒特举起魔杖，将阿不思的手缚在了身后。

两人正在盖勒特家的阁楼上，透过窗户正好可以看到阿不思的家。

阿不思坐在房间中间的凳子上，盖勒特狠狠吻着他的唇，继而分开，将手指入侵他的唇齿之间，挑拨玩弄着他的舌头，手指深入抽出，阿不思的唾液顺着嘴角流下，盖勒特粗鲁得用手抽插他的嘴，阿不思知道这意味着什么。

盖勒特解开了裤子，巨大坚挺的性器早已迫不及待得跳了出来，他扶着自己的灼热，在阿不思的脸上拍打着，摩擦着，将柱头上淫靡的体液蹭在阿不思那纯洁的脸庞上，仿佛这样才让他感觉自己彻底占有这少年，就被我污染，陪我沉沦。

“唔嗯……”红发少年被抓住头发被迫张开嘴，金发少年一下便深深顶进了他的喉咙。

盖勒特完完全全能感觉到身下少年拼命想要呼吸的喉管，听着他的哀鸣，盖勒特只感觉自己的性器又涨大了几分，他忍不住耸动腰肢，在阿不思的口中来回抽插。

阿不思痛苦得张大嘴，想喘息被堵住喉咙，盖勒特的巨大稍稍退出，他又被混合的液体呛到了，还未咳嗽便又被巨大插进了喉管，阿不思剧烈得想要咳嗽，喉咙激烈得上下反而更刺激了眼前的欲望，“阿尔！……你这样是想让我射进你嘴里吗!”盖勒特低吼着抓紧了胯下的红发，狠狠地送了送腰，而阿不思只能发出痛苦得唔唔声，舌头用力推拒着，却只换来这野兽的嘶吼，“你这个小骚货，你从哪学的这么会舔，我看你是想好好尝尝我的肉棒。

盖勒特说着按住了红发少年的后脑勺，巨大火烫的性器颤抖着跳动，将白浊全部喂给身下的少年。

“咳咳咳！!唔咳！！”阿不思终于剧烈得咳嗽起来，白色的液体沿着嘴角溢出来，大口呼吸着空气，憋得通红的脸颊看起来无比色情。

盖勒特眼神晦暗，他拎着阿不思的衬衣领，将他提起来面对自己，少年张扬霸道的脸颊因为情欲熏染出血色。

阿不思仰头看着怒火未消的少年，明明比自己小，却比自己高这么多，他想。

发现了阿不思在走神，盖勒特利落地拉开他的长裤拉链，握住了他的性器。阿不思因为刚刚的运动而微微觉醒的欲望一下就被盖勒特发现了。

“你很喜欢我的精液啊，阿尔，只是尝到我的味道就这么激动了吗？”盖勒特熟练地玩弄掌中的性器，他知道他所有的敏感，只几下，那东西便坚硬挺立了。

阿不思有些站不稳，粗重的喘息暴露了他的欲望，然而缚在身后的双手无法挣脱，他只得将额头顶在盖勒特的胸口维持平衡。

盖勒特并不想给他温柔。

一声咒语，阿不思的衣服全部落在地板上，少年纤细紧实的身体暴露在微凉的空气中，阿不思惊呼一声，“盖尔！你要干嘛！我们可是在你姑妈家。”

“我要干嘛？我当然是要干你，阿尔，既然知道是在我姑妈家，那你一定要小声一点，不然被姑妈看见了，我想她就再也不会觉得你是品学兼优的好~孩子了。”

盖勒特一手抓着阿不思的肩膀让他保持靠着自己的姿势，另一只手依然霸道而惩罚的手段折磨阿不思的欲望，每当阿不思感到快要被铺天盖地的欲望淹没时，盖勒特总会放开他的灼热，狠狠的拧一下他的乳头，或是直接拧他的囊袋，那疼痛一下便将阿不思拉回这个房间。

他们就维持着这个姿势了很久，直到阿不思的理智快要被烧毁。

“盖尔……”

“怎么了？……阿尔。”

“不要折磨我了……”阿不思说着摆动着腰想要在爱人的手中多获得一些安慰。

“那你要我怎么办呢？告诉我……阿尔……”盖勒特

“我要……嗯啊我要你……”阿不思难以压抑脱口的呻吟。

“要我什么？“

即使看不到对方的表情，阿不思也知道盖勒特现在脸上的表情，他招牌的坏笑。

”盖尔……我要……“屈从于身体的欲望，阿不思乞求着，”我要你……我要你操我……“

哗啦一声，盖勒特将旁边的书桌上乱摊开的纸张和他们刚刚研究的魔咒书一把扫落在地，他一把将阿不思抱起，上半身放在了书桌上。

古旧的木桌上，躺着一个苍白中透着粉红的少年，阿不思的眼睛湿润发红，睫毛忽闪挂着些许泪光。

盖勒特毫不怜惜的抓起他的脚踝把他的双腿大大分开，躺在腿中间的火热紧张得跳了跳，盖勒特将他的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，用力压上少年的身体，咬上他的乳头，吸吮啃噬，阿不思微微低头看到如此情欲的画面，身体仿佛被点燃一样，忍不住挺着胸口将自己送入盖勒特的口中。只一分神，盖勒特沾满润滑剂的手指已经熟稔地闯进阿不思的身体。

“嗯啊……盖尔……那里不要碰……嗯啊……”阿不思用力的扭动想要挣脱，然而身体深处的快感让他缴械投降。

“哪里？这里吗？可爱的阿尔，你真的不要吗？”盖勒特不仅不停，反而更加粗鲁得按揉摩擦那敏感点。

 “嗯啊……啊……盖尔……嗯啊……我要死了……求你……唔嗯……”

“别这么大声，万一被我姑妈听见就不好了。”听见这话，阿不思死死咬住了下嘴唇，只有断断续续的哼声难以压抑。

盖勒特实在无法忍受阿不思这拼命忍耐的表情，他扶着自己的粗大，慢慢顶进阿不思炙热紧致的身体。

阿不思拼命地喘息，双腿的挣扎都被盖勒特压住，阿不思的眼睛被逼出了眼泪，压抑不住的呻吟化作歇斯底里的气音，他紧紧闭着眼睛，痛苦又快感的表情让他几乎有些扭曲了。

盖勒特没有给他太多时间去适应，他抱住阿不思的双腿狠狠地抽插。

阿不思的身体不停得推拒又夹紧，盖勒特几乎癫狂，他每次退出只剩下顶端，再狠狠插到底，几乎每次都撞到阿不思的敏感点。

”啊……要死了……盖尔……嗯啊……唔……我快要死掉了……盖尔，盖尔我好爽……嗯啊……“淫乱的话语不停地从阿不思口中吐露，他脸色涨红，仿佛夏日里的晚霞，除了承受盖勒特肆虐的情欲，他什么也做不了……

阿不思感觉大概过了一个世纪那么久，盖勒特突然离开了他的身体，将他从桌上抱下来。

结束了吗？阿不思迷迷糊糊的想，他的理智已经离他而去。

盖勒特将阿不思抱到了阁楼的窗边，正对着街道，和对面阿不思的家。

窗边微凉的风让阿不思不禁瑟缩了一下，而盖勒特却似乎想让他完全清醒过来，盖勒特将他猛地按到了窗玻璃上，冰冷的触感一下惊醒了阿不思。

从一开始就缚在背后的双手此刻更是什么也做不了，盖勒特从背后压上阿不思的身体，衬衣衣料的触感，更加提醒阿不思此刻的一丝不挂。

”盖尔！会被人看到的！“阿不思努力想要挣扎，然而跪着的姿势被盖勒特顶在窗户上，双腿被撑开，后面就是盖勒特的粗大火热，一切反抗都是徒劳。

盖勒特更用力得将阿不思的半身都贴在玻璃上，冰冷的玻璃刺激得阿不思乳头挺立，被挤压在玻璃上好像变成两颗熟过的野草莓。

而更令他羞耻的是，自己的灼热被挤在窗户与小腹之间，冰冷的触感和灼热的液体润滑，他感觉到自己的性器几乎不受控制得跳动，与玻璃淫乱得摩擦。盖勒特显然也发现了。

“阿尔，你怎么这么淫乱，对窗户都有感觉吗？”盖勒特充满诱惑的声音在耳边响起，阿不思忍不住回头想要亲吻那薄利的唇，盖勒特给了他这个吻。

唇舌的交缠，盖勒特用力的掠夺阿不思的唇，同时将自己的性器又一次送入了那销魂蚀骨的紧致。

：唔嗯……嗯啊……”阿不思的唇被堵着，只能发出哼声，身体被填满，滚烫的性器将他的身体打开，“啊……盖尔……”

盖勒特放开这红肿的双唇，带出一丝银线，阿不思张大嘴却叫不出声音。

“盖尔……哈啊……太深了……”气音在证明着阿不思的难以承受。

盖勒特并没有退后，他就这样狠狠地顶到更深，将阿不思压在玻璃上顶动，阿不思的性器和玻璃摩擦挤压变得更加敏感火热，盖勒特顶在深处耸动用力地带动阿不思的身体在玻璃上摩擦，阿不思的性器不停流出灼热的体液，让他与玻璃的摩擦更加顺滑，玻璃被他搞得淫靡不堪。

“阿尔，这会儿从外面看，你该会有多淫荡，多骚啊……”格林德沃的话语让阿不思一阵颤抖，自己这样淫乱的姿势，好像发情的母狗。这样的想法却让他更加被情欲支配，他拼命扭动着腰，用挺翘的臀摩擦身后的人。

“骚货，你是发情的母狗吗！”盖勒特恶狠狠得咒骂，抬手就狠狠打在阿不思挺得愈发高的臀上，留下淡红色的指印。紧接着，盖勒特用力的掐住阿不思的臀，疯狂的顶撞，仿佛要将阿不思拆骨食肉，他咬上阿不思的腰，撕扯啃咬，让他痛并快乐着。

“叫我主人，阿尔，说你就是我的母狗！”盖勒特的眼睛充血，他需要他彻底的臣服。

“嗯啊…………主人……主人操我……操坏我……求你……”

 “说你是我的母狗！”盖勒特停止了顶动，阿不思拼命得扭动，小穴吞咽着盖勒特的巨大，“我……我是……你的……母狗……”阿不思的最后一根弦断掉了，他是盖勒特的，全身心。

“真乖。”盖勒特说着，开始最后的冲刺。

阿不思脑中一片空白，只剩下滔天的欲望。冰冷、炙热同时淫乱着他的身体，无论哪一样都让他时而置身天堂，时而跌入地狱。

正当他感到自己快到爆发的边缘时，格林德沃的声音仿佛从天边传来。

“阿尔，你妹妹回来了。”

妹妹？阿不思一团欲火的脑子被这个词牵动，他下意识得看向窗外。

他的妹妹正站在街道上，左顾右盼好像在等人。

阿不思紧张得全身都绷紧了，格林德沃毫不犹疑地狠狠顶上阿不思的敏感点，“啊……嗯啊！！！！！！！！”毫无防备的阿不思在紧张、害怕和性欲的夹击下，达到了灭顶的高潮。

白浊的液体全射到了窗户上，阿不思眼前一黑，羞耻感将他淹没，而盖勒特的粗大顶撞着发泄在了他的体内，滚烫的液体刺激得他颤抖着尿了出来。

格林德沃将阿不思抱起来放在床上，嘴角微翘欣赏着窗户上的一片狼藉。

阿利安娜站在家门口等阿不福斯赶羊回家，隐约的，她好像听到了哥哥的叫声，她猛地抬头，只看到猫头鹰从那个“德国先生”家的屋顶飞了起来，阿利安娜笑自己想哥哥都产生幻听了，而她却注意到，对面房子阁楼的窗户怎么这么脏呢，难道是猫头鹰的排泄物？等她见到巴沙特太太一定要告诉她，如果她不介意的话，自己也可以帮她清理干净。

阿不思躺在床上，半天回不过神，猛然他好像想起了什么，猛地坐起来又因为酸痛的腰躺了回去，“盖尔！我妹妹……我妹妹有没有看到……”

 

“阿尔，你刚刚才承认我是你的主人，这么快又开始关心你妹妹。”

 

“盖尔，你知道的，我是你的，从身体，到灵魂……但是刚才的画面让我妹妹看到的话……”

 

“她没有看见。”

 

“啊……那就好……”

房间回归沉默，盖勒特坐到床边，轻抚着阿不思的发丝，”阿尔，我爱你。”

阿不思顺从地蹭蹭盖勒特的手，“我也爱你。”

 


End file.
